1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for washing and/or spin-drying laundry, with the laundry being washed and then spun-dry or only being spun-dry in a drum which is driven in rotation. The invention also relates to an apparatus for washing and/or spin-drying laundry in a spin dryer or laundry centrifuge, having a drum which can be driven in rotation and is mounted on a basic frame which stands on the floor.
2. Prior Art
Apparatuses of the type discussed here, which are usually used in commercial laundries, serve either to wash and spin-dry (spin dryer) or only to spin-dry (laundry centrifuge) laundry. The term laundry does not only mean items of clothing and domestic laundry, but also other articles to be washed, for example mats.
Extensive requirements are placed on spin, dryers and laundry centrifuges. Said spin dryers and laundry centrifuges can only accommodate a specific amount or a specific weight of laundry. Accordingly, for washing purposes, a specific level of liquid has to be present in the drum which is driven in rotation and serves both for washing and spin-drying purposes. In the event of spin-drying, the liquid should be removed from the laundry to such an extent that said laundry contains only a specific amount of residual moisture. In addition, spin-drying is performed at customarily high rotational speeds, which is why the unbalance of the drum, which is loaded with the laundry and the liquid bound therein (bound liquor), must not exceed certain limits. Finally, a washing centrifuge, but also a spin dryer, is followed by at least one dryer, with the capacity of the respective dryer and also the cycle time of the latter differing from that of the spin dryer and the laundry centrifuge. In cases such as this, the laundry leaving the spin dryer or the laundry centrifuge is usually divided into at least two batches of preferably equal size (batch division). Known spin dryers and laundry centrifuges do not fully satisfy said requirements—if at all.